disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2019
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '' experiences ''The Phineas and Ferb Effect.]] ]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 18 - ''Glass will be released. *March 8 - Captain Marvel will be released. *March 29 - Dumbo will be released. *April 19 - Penguins will be released. *May 3 - Avengers 4 will be released. *May 24 - Aladdin will be released. *June 21 - Toy Story 4 will be released. *July 5 - Spider-Man: Far From Home will be released. *July 19 - The Lion King will be released. *August 9 - Artemis Fowl will be released. *October 11 - Jungle Cruise will be released. *November 27 - Frozen 2 will be released. *December 20 - Star Wars Episode IX will be released. Television *January - The second season of Milo Murphy's Law will premiere on the Disney Channel. *''101 Dalmatian Street'' will premiere on Disney Junior. *Disney's new streaming service will debut, featuring: **A new High School Musical show. **A new Muppets series. **A live-action Star Wars show. **A television spin-off based on Monsters, Inc. **''Lady and the Tramp'' **''The Sword in the Stone'' *''Descendants 3'' will premiere on the Disney Channel. *''The Lion Guard'' will end its second season on Disney Junior in Spring. *Animated series Amphibia will premiere. *Animated Series Vikingskool will premiere on the Disney Channel. *Animated series T.O.T.S. will premiere on Disney Junior. *Animated series The Rocketeer will premiere on Disney Junior. *''Kim Possible'' will premiere on the Disney Channel. *The sixth season of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. will premiere on ABC. *Animated series The Owl House will premiere. *Animated series Gigantosaurus will premiere on Disney Junior. *The fourth season of Star vs. the Forces of Evil will premiere on the Disney Channel. *''Grand Hotel'' will premiere on ABC. *''The Fix'' will premiere on ABC. *''Whiskey Cavalier will premiere on ABC. *''Reef Break ''will premiere on ABC. *''Schooled ''will premiere on ABC. Theme parks *Early **Ant-Man and The Wasp: Nano Battle! will open at Hong Kong Disneyland. **Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith will close at Walt Disney Studios Park to make way for Iron Man Ride. **''Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy will premiere at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *February - We Love Mickey! will have its final performance at Hong Kong Disneyland. *March 31 - Out of Shadowland will have its final performance at Tokyo DisneySea. *April 26 - Celebrate! Tokyo Disneyland will have its final performance at Tokyo Disneyland. *May 1 - Disney's Hollywood Studios will celebrate its 30th anniversary. **Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway will open. *December 13 - One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On will have its final performance at Tokyo Disneyland. *Summer **Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge will open at Disneyland. **IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth will have its final performance at Epcot **Soaring: Fantastic Flight will open at Tokyo DisneySea. **''Song of Mirage'' will premiere at Tokyo DisneySea. *Late Fall - Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge will open at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *Jessie's Critter Carousel and Inside Out Emotional Whirlwind will open at Disney California Adventure. *The Legend of the Lion King will return to Disneyland Park (Paris). Video games *January 25 - Kingdom Hearts III will be released in Japan. *January 29 - Kingdom Hearts III will be released worldwide. Character debuts *March 8 - Captain Marvel, Mar-Vell, Dr. Minn-Erva, Talos *July 5 - Mysterio *August 9 - Artemis Fowl II, Domovoi Butler, Juliet Butler, Holly Short *October 11- Frank, Lily Houghton, Lily's Brother *Pip and Freddy *Kit Seacourt, Tesh, and Ambrose *Erik, Ylva, and An *Anne Boonchuy and Sprig *Luz, Eda, and King *Dylan, Dolly, Doug, Delilah, D.J., Da Vinci, Dante, Deja Vu, Dorothy, Dawkins, and Disel References 2019